Jasa Pacar Sewaan : Oh Sehun
by LuviaLu
Summary: Sehun yang bekerja sebagai penyedia jasa pacar pura-pura dibayar untuk menggoda calon suami orang. Tapi lelaki itu terlalu luar biasa untuk ditaklukan. "Suaranya saja membuat sesuatu di antara pahaku terbangun"-Sehun. HUNHAN/HUNRENE with CHANBAEK. YAOI/BXB/BL
1. Chapter 1

Sehun adalah tipe lelaki yang cuek dengan sekitar. Tapi, lelaki mungil yang duduk di bangku pojok cafe itu tidak bisa tidak membuatnya menoleh. Bukan cuma menoleh, tapi juga memperhatikan.

Wajahnya bisa dibilang imut untuk seorang lelaki, umurnya Sehun perkirakan baru 15 atau 13, hidung bangirnya, mulut kecil dengan bibir pinknya, rambut abu-abu kehitamannya yang sangat cocok untuk kulit putih bersihnya dan yang paling Sehun takjub adalah matanya. Mata yang membuat orang-orang ingin menyelam ke dalamnya.

Saat lelaki itu menoleh padanya, Sehun langsung kikuk. Memperhatikan orang asing begitu lama dan intens itu benar-benar patut dicurigai kan?

Sehun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan pada jam di tangannya.

"Ck"

Ia berdecak kesal, sudah 15 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ya, sebenarnya dia sedang menunggu seseorang di cafe ini. Ia benar-benar tidak suka menunggu. Jika saja yang Ia tunggu bukan kliennya, sudah pasti Ia akan memaki orang itu habis-habisan.

"Sehun Oppa? Maaf ya, tadi ada kelas tambahan."

"Ku kira tadi jamku rusak. Duduklah."

Sehun berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. Perempuan yang masih menggunakan seragam SHS bernametag Min Ah Kim itu langsung duduk di depannya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Sehun sangat kesal, tapi bagaimana pun juga perempuan itu akan menghasilkan uang untuknya.

"Jadi, masalahmu?"

"Di sekolah, ada kakak kelas yang selalu mengejarku. Aku sudah bilang aku punya pacar. Tapi dia tidak percaya sebelum ada buktinya."

"Kau ingin aku jadi pacar pura-puramu di depannya agar dia tidak mendekatimu lagi?"

"Begitulah."

"Baiklah itu mudah. Mana bayaranku?"

Min Ah langsung menyodorkan amplop coklat tebal ke hadapannya. Melihat ketebalannya, Sehun langsung tersenyum tipis. Ya benar, Sehun adalah penyedia jasa pacar pura-pura. Dia tidak pernah memasang iklan apapun tapi entah mengapa klien berdatangan.

"Akan ku hitung."

Min Ah hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang serius menghitung uang. Jika pacarnya seperti Sehun, Ia yakin kakak kelas itu akan berhenti mengganggunya.

Sehun itu tampan sekali, dia sekilas mirip orang barat dengan rambut pirangnya, kulitnya putih pucat, bahunya lebar, dadanya bidang, hidungnya mancung, dagunya seksi, rahangnya tajam, matanya hitam legam dan sesuatu di bawah perutnya itu menonjol di balik jeans ketat yang dipakainya. Ukurannya benar-benar tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Min Ah sempat menelan ludah melihat perawakan Sehun. Sempurna sekali menjadi pacar pura-puranya.

"Ini cuma 4,7 juta won. Kau mau menipuku?"

"Ayolah Oppa, itukan cuma kurang 300rbu won. Masa tidak bisa memberi diskon untuk anak sekolah?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu harga sepatu dan tas yang kau gunakan itu berapa? Tambah 300rbu won lagi atau batal?"

"Baiklah... Baiklah."

Min Ah langsung buru-buru mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. Sehun tersenyum puas. Ia sangat suka uang. Uang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku seperti apa?"

"Kevin, aku ingin namamu Jung Kevin. Aku mau kau jadi anak kuliahan yang trendy dan kaya."

"Baik. Aku akan menjemputmu ke sekolah besok."

Min Ah langsung berteriak heboh. Ia tidak sabar melihat kakak kelas itu melihat pacar pura-puranya. Jangan lupakan teman-teman gangnya, mereka pasti menjerit heboh dan menyebut betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki Sehun. Eh, Kevin maksudnya.

Sedangkan Sehun menciumi amplop coklat ditangannya. Sehun tidak sadar kalau lelaki mungil yang tadi Ia perhatikan, sedang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum sinis.

" _Lelaki itu pasti matre._ "

.

.

XXX

.

.

Sehun melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke meja sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia baru saja sampai di apartemen setelah mengantarkan Min Ah pulang. Kepalanya pusing. Anak SHS itu cerewet sekali. Suaranya juga melengking.

Apartemen Sehun merupakan apartemen sederhana yang dibeli dengan uangnya sendiri hasil dari kerjaannya ditambah sisa tabungan yang Ia punya.

Dibanding hunian mewah, Sehun lebih suka kendaraan mewah. Terbukti dengan adanya Lykan Hypersport seharga 3,4 miliar dolar terparkir di pakiran apartemennya. Saking mewahnya, semua orang tahu bahwa mobil tersebut milik Sehun. Tentu saja mereka selalu menanyakan siapa gerangan penghuni apartemen kecil yang memiliki mobil semewah itu.

Sehun menabung 10 tahun uang jajannya untuk membeli mobil tersebut. Sehun memang anak orang kaya, tapi saat ini dia sedang kabur. Uang jajannya di stop sementara. Makannya, Ia bekerja sebagai penyedia jasa pacar pura-pura.

Umurnya masih 22 tahun. Ia belum siap menikah dan Ia belum siap meneruskan perusahaan kakeknya, GG Company. Jujur saja, setelah lulus kuliah bisnis setahun lalu, Ia tidak mau kepalanya pecah karena dokumen-dokumen perusahaan.

Jadilah dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri.

Ia cinta hidup bebasnya.

Belum sempat memejamkan mata, Handphone disakunya berteriak nyaring.

.

 _Rookie rookie my super_

 _Rookir rookie rookie_

 _Majji Majji geu neukkimjeogin neukkim_

 _Neukkim_

 _._

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Pasti si Kim Junmyeon (tetangga apartemennya yang sering menginap) itu yang mengganti ringtone di handphonenya.

Melihat nama Park Babo. Sehun langsung menggeser tombol hijau.

"Wae?"

"Bagaimana jika ke club nanti malam? Pacarku sedang menginap di rumah temannya."

"Oke."

"Ku tunggu di tempat biasa."

"Hmm."

.

Klik

.

Saatnya bersenang-senang versi Oh Sehun.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Beberapa orang memiliki persepsi negatif soal Clubbing. Tapi bagi Sehun, pergi ke club adalah hal yang wajar saat sedang suntuk ataupun merayakan sesuatu. Tempat yang gelap, lampu warna-warni yang berkedip, berbagai macam minuman alkohol dari cocktail hingga alkohol murni, asap rokok memenuhi ruangan dan para clubbers yang menggila memenuhi dance floor diiringi musik dari Disc Jockey.

Oh, jangan lupakan suara desahan juga ikut beradu di dalamnya.

Dibanding meliukan badannya di tengah-tengah lautan manusia atau memenuhi hasrat seksualnya, Sehun lebih memilih duduk di depan bartender sambil meminum Sierra Silver Tequila favoritnya bersama teman sehidup sematinya, Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak sia-sia wajah tampanmu itu, Hun."

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa punya banyak pacar tanpa dicemburui dan jangan lupakan soal uang yang ku dapat dari mereka."

"Baeky ku akan membunuhku jika bekerja sepertimu."

"Untunglah aku tidak mau punya pacar. Apalagi yang galak seperti Baekhyun."

"Bercinta dengan pria itu surga, Oh Sehun."

"Tidak, itu menjijikan. Aku masih mencintai vagina dan payudara."

"Tunggu saja sampai Irene bosan denganmu."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dia gila denganku. Lagian Irene itu cuma teman."

"Teman ngeseks maksudmu?"

Sehun hanya tertawa mengiyakan.

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu."

Chanyeol yang setengah mabuk hanya mengangguk lemas. Pacarnya a.k.a Baekhyun pasti akan mengamuk kalau tau Ia mabuk. Bisa-bisa tidak dikasih jatah sebulan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan tahu. Dia tidak akan tahu. Dia tidak akan tahu."

"Siapa yang tidak akan tahu?"

.

Deg

.

Tiba-tiba aura di sekitarnya menjadi suram. Suara itu, seperti ...

.

"Arggggg Baek sayang sakit ah lepaskan telingaku ahhhh sakit sakit"

"Aku akan menyeret telingamu sampai apartemen!"

.

Sementara Chanyeol kesakitan diseret pulang oleh Baekhyun, Sehun yang masih di toilet...

.

Cklek

.

Seorang yang muncul dari pintu toilet membuat Sehun yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel menoleh padanya lewat cermin. Lelaki itu kan?

Sehun sedikit terkejut namun segera menundukan wajahnya saat lelaki itu juga mencuci tangan di sebelahnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menyapa lelaki itu.

"Bukannya anak JHS tidak boleh masuk club?"

"..."

Sehun mendengus kasar. Untuk pertama kalinya dia diabaikan. Sehun menatap lelaki itu lewat cermin. Lelaki itu balas menatapnya.

"Apa maumu?"

Oh tuhan, suaranya indah sekali. Sehun bersumpah, bahkan suara desahan Irene pun tidak seindah ini. Sehun segera tersadar saat lelaki itu mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku ingin namamu."

Lelaki itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Sehun tercekat, Ia bahkan menahan napasnya saat lelaki itu bernapas diperpotongan lehernya lalu tangan mungilnya meraba pantatnya. Hah?

Saat lelaki itu menghilang dari hadapannya, Sehun baru sadar ada sesuatu yang terselip di saku belakang celananya. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Lelaki itu menyelipkan sebuah kartu nama.

.

"Lu Han"

.

 **TBC/DELETE**

.

 _ **Hai, nama gue Luvia bisa dipanggil via atau avi**_

 _ **This is my first weird story**_

 _ **Yay or Nay?**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aroma bekas percintaan memenuhi kamar apartemen milik Oh Sehun. Ia terbangun tanpa busana, punggung penuh cakaran, rambut acak-acakan dan tubuh yang lengket. Tanpa memperdulikan gundukan selimut di sebelahnya, Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Menghilangkan aroma menjijikan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun memang suka melakukan seks. Tapi, Ia tak pernah suka aroma yang ditimbulkan setelahnya. Baunya seperti ikan yang dijual di pasar. Amis dan membuatnya ingin muntah.

Mendengar suara guyuran shower, gundukan di bawah selimut itu bergerak. Menampilkan sesosok wanita tanpa busana berkulit putih mulus yang seksi. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali bergelung dalam selimut menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang menempel di sana.

"Ini sangat nyaman."

Ia hampir saja kembali terlelap sebelum mencium aroma segar dari arah kamar mandi dan menatap seseorang yang keluar dari sana hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga atas lutut.

"Pagi, tuan tampan."

"Jangan main-main, Irene. Cepat singkirkan tubuh seksimu dari ranjangku."

Irene tidak menurut. Ia tersenyum sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Sehun berganti pakaian di hadapannya.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita bisa melanjutkan yang semalam." Goda Irene membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan morning sex. Jadi, cepat bangun. Aku harus pergi mengantar pacarku ke sekolahnya."

"Sekolah? Gosh! Klienmu anak sekolah?"

Sehun tidak menanggapinya. Ia memilih langsung keluar kamar setelah selesai berpakaian. Ia sedang buru-buru, karena sekarang adalah jam macet dan Sehun tidak mau kenal omel oleh kliennya kalau sampai terlambat. Bagaimana pun Sehun itu selalu professional dan tepat waktu.

Irene tidak peduli dan akan kembali tidur sebelum mendengar Sehun berteriak dari luar kamar,

"Aku sudah memanggil orang untuk membersihkan apartemenku. Jadi, cepat bangun sebelum dia bernapsu melihat tubuhmu."

"OH SHIT! DASAR BRENGSEK KAU SEHUN!"

Sehun tidak peduli dengan umpatan itu. Ia segera pergi setelah menghabiskan sandwich tuna dan juga kopinya.

Saat keluar dari apartemen, dia berpapasan dengan pria setengah abad yang akan membersihkan apartemennya.

"Pagi, Tuan Oh."

"Pagi, Kim Ahjussi. Masuk saja. Hanya ada Irene seperti biasa."

Kim Ahjussi hanya mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Ini memang sudah biasa.

Kim Ahjussi adalah orang yang selalu membersihkan apartemen Sehun selama 1 tahun. Ia juga sudah mengenal Irene yang Ia ketahui sebagai kekasih dari Sehun.

Nama lengkapnya Bae Joo Hyun. Orang-orang memanggilnya Irene.

Dia adalah seorang fashion designer sekaligus model terkenal di Korea Selatan. Umurnya 3 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Merupakan senior Sehun saat di universitas. Meskipun beda fakultas, mereka sangat dekat hingga orang-orang melihat mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sempurna,

Tapi, pada kenyataannya mereka hanya sepasang sahabat sekaligus partner seks sejak 3 tahun lalu.

Meskipun, Irene memiliki perasaan lebih, Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan statusnya dengan Sehun. Lagipula, Sehun tidak pernah tidur selain dengan dirinya. Sehun juga tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Bisa dibilang, Irene adalah satu-satunya wanita yang akan dinikahi jika suatu saat Sehun dipaksa menikah.

Sedangkan bagi Sehun, Irene adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dapat mengimbanginya dalam segala hal. Kepintaran, kemolekan, kehebatan di ranjang dan kekayaan keluarga, keduanya memang sebanding.

Irene memang wanita yang sempurna. Tipe wanita yang diinginkan semua pria. Sehun pun mengakuinya. Sayang, wanita sesempurna Irene pun tidak bisa meraih hatinya. Tidak bisa membuat Sehun menginginkan sebuah komitmen yang lebih dari teman dan sekedar partner seks.

Apapun hubungan mereka, Irene masih bisa duduk dengan tenang karena Ia tidak memiliki saingan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dan saat itu terjadi, Ia sudah siap menyingkirkan siapa pun yang mendekati Sehun. Dengan cara apapun.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Tin Tin Tin

.

"Shit!"

Benar saja dugaan Sehun, jalanan sedang macet. Handphonenya terus-terusan berbunyi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Ah? Min Ah pasti mengomel karena Ia telat menjemput.

.

 _Rookie rookie my super_

 _Rookir rookie rookie_

 _Majji Majji geu neukkimjeogin neukkim_

 _Neukkim_

.

Sehun lupa soal Ringtonenya yang belum diganti.

.

"OPPA! Kau mau makan gaji buta?"

"Maaf, oke. Ini benar-benar macet. Kau masih di depan halte?"

"Ya, dan sepertinya aku harus naik bis untuk pertama kalinya gara-gara kau."

"Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Jemput saja aku saat pulang sekolah dan jangan lupa soal sikap mesra!"

"Bai..

.

Tut tut tut

.

Min Ah langsung menutup telpon tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"Sialan. Untung saja dia klien."

Seketika Sehun bingung Ia harus kemana. Sebenarnya Sehun jarang keluar pada pagi hari. Biasanya dia masih asyik bergelung di dalam selimut dan akan bangun pada pukul 11 siang. Klien-klien sebelumnya tidak ada yang anak sekolahan seperti Min Ah.

Tiba-tiba saja dia ingat soal lelaki itu. Lelaki yang semalam memberinya kartu nama. Namanya Luhan dan umurnya 26 tahun. Sehun tidak percaya soal umurnya itu. Jangan-jangan namanya juga palsu. Bisa saja kan?

Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan itu kan lelaki. Ia tidak mau tertular sahabatnya yang seorang gay. Ia sangat normal bahkan semalam Ia melakukan seks dengan Irene. Lelaki bernama Luhan itu cuma sekedar menarik perhatiannya karena iseng. Iya, karena iseng kok.

.

 _Rookie rookie my super_

 _Rookir rookie rookie_

 _Majji Majji geu neukkimjeogin neukkim_

 _Neukkim_

.

Lagi-lagi lagu itu meraung di telinganya. Lupakan soal mengganti Ringtone. Lagipula lagu itu mulai menghantuinya. Ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak menjadi fanboy Red Velvet seperti Kim Junmyeon.

"Yeobseo, bisa berbicara dengan Tuan Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum. Itu suara wanita. Sepertinya Klien baru.

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri."

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Kebetulan aku sedang sibuk terjebak macet."

Sehun mendengar wanita itu tertawa di seberang.

"Bagaimana kalau bertemu? Tidak enak berbicara ditelpon."

"Oke. Dimana?"

"Orion's Cafe."

"Aku segera ke sana. Mungkin akan sedikit terlambat."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menunggu."

.

Tidak sia-sia dia bangun pagi. Dengan semangat Ia pun mencoba menerobos kemacetan.

"Ini demi uang. Demi uang. Demi uang."

.

.

XXX

.

.

"APA?"

"..."

"Maaf, nona Cho. Tapi aku bukan gay."

Sehun sedang bertemu dengan kliennya. Tapi Ia tidak senang sama sekali. Wanita itu menyuruhnya menggoda calon suami ibunya. Yang benar saja? Sehun itu bukan gay. Dia tidak peduli dibayar berapapun.

"100juta won. Akan ku bayar 100 juta won."

"Deal."

Tuan Oh Sehun benar-benar tidak konsisten bukan?

"Uangnya langsung ku transfer. Akan ku tambah jika kau berhasil."

Sehun langsung mengecek rekeningnya lewat handphone. Nominal 100juta won bertambah ke rekeningnya. Selain uang orang tuanya, Ia sama sekali belum pernah memegang uang sebanyak itu. Haruskah Sehun bangga?

Tiba-tiba saja Ia ingat soal lelaki yang harus Ia goda. Masalahnya wanita di depannya ini berumur 23 atau 24 an. Ibunya pasti sekitar 40 tahun ke atas. Dan calon suaminya pasti lebih tua lagi. Oh membayangkannya saja membuat Sehun ingin muntah.

Haruskah Sehun membatalkannya?

Haruskah Sehun pulang ke rumah orang tuanya saja?

"Jangan khawatir soal lelaki yang akan kau dekati. Dia seumuran denganmu."

"Seumuran?"

"Ya. Makannya aku tidak setuju. Calon suami ibu itu lebih cocok jadi adikku. Ibuku memang gila brondong. Dan lelaki itu lebih parah karena mau-mau saja dengan ibu. Tapi aku yakin lelaki cuma mau harta ibu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Pantas saja dia berani bayar mahal. Ternyata begitu. Dia cuma mau melindungi ibunya.

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa lega. Setidaknya Ia tidak harus menggoda lelaki tua seumuran ayahnya. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin lelaki itu seperti Chanyeol, atau pacar Chanyeol, si cerewet dan galak Baekhyun. Itu lebih baik kan?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau punya data pribadinya?"

"Oh aku hampir lupa. Nanti akan ku kirim padamu lewat email."

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Wanita itu langsung pamit dan pergi dari hadapannya. Ia juga segara menyusul. Kali ini Ia tidak boleh terlambat untuk menjemput Min Ah. Bisa-bisa anak SHS itu minta balik uangnya.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Tubuhnya kembali segar setelah mandi. Menghadapi anak SHS nyatanya lebih melelahkan dibanding kuliahnya dulu. Sehun bersumpah tidak akan lagi menerima klien anak SHS.

Sambil merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang, Sehun mengecek handphonenya.

Ada 2 pesan dari Irene. 1 pesan dari Chanyeol. Dan 1 email dari Cho A Ra.

Ia memutuskan membalas pesan terlebih dulu.

.

From : Park Babo

Ceritakan lengkapnya padaku soal klien 100juta won mu.

.

To : Park Babo

Nanti saja kalau ketemu langsung.

.

From : Irene

Hun-ah, kau pulang jam berapa?

From : Irene

Sehun sayang, kau sudah di apartemen?

.

To : Irene

Jangan ganggu aku malam ini. Aku butuh istirahat.

.

Sehun langsung membuka email dari kliennya. Itu pasti data pribadi lelaki yang harus didekatinya. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba berdebar.

.

Deg

.

Tidak mungkin.

Apa dunia memang selebar daun kelor?

Mengapa takdir mempermainkannya seperti ini?

Sehun sudah berusaha menjauhkan pikirannya dari seseorang yang kemungkinan akan membuatnya menjadi gay. Tapi tiba-tiba saja... tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi lelaki yang harus Ia dekati.

.

Luhan

.

Luhan

.

Luhan

.

Sehun terus mengulang nama itu di benaknya. Memejamkan mata sebentar lalu melihat lagi data pribadi itu. Siapa tau Ia berhalusinasi?

Itu tidak berubah. Itu memang Luhan. Luhan yang itu. Luhan yang kemarin. Luhan yang memberikan kartu namanya.

Harus bagaimana Ia sekarang?

Haruskah Ia batalkan?

Haruskah Ia kembalikan uang 100juta wonnya?

Karena demi apapun Luhan itu lebih buruk dari pria tua seumuran ayahnya.

Karena jika itu Luhan...

.

.

Sehun takut...

.

.

Takut menyakitinya...

.

.

Dan

.

.

Takut...

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki?

.

.

XXX

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yey! Finally Chap 2**

 **Semoga bisa menikmati ceritanya. I Hope!**

 **Sori banget kalau bahasanya amburadul, ga enak dibaca, ceritanya ga seru, alur gaje dan sebagainya karena gue baru pertama kali terjun ke dunia perff-an**

 **So, just review okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap ini agak panjang sih kalau menurut gue. Mudah-mudahan ga bosen ya bacanya.**

 **WARNING : 18+**

.

.

Luhan memarkirkan motor bebeknya di depan rumah kos yang sudah 2 tahun dihuninya. Ia baru saja pulang dari tempat kerja sebagai pelayan cafe.

"Luhan!"

Seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit tan baru saja memanggilnya.

"Oh, Jongin ada apa?"

"Ibu kos mencarimu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Jongin."

"Kau bisa pinjam uangku, Lu."

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak mau merepotkan siapapun. Apalagi Jongin, tetangga kosnya selama 2 tahun. Jongin memang bukan anak rantau seperti Luhan, tapi Luhan tau kebutuhan lelaki itu banyak dan Luhan masih ingat saat Ia meminjam uang pada Jongin. Jongin harus puasa senin-kamis karena meminjamkannya uang. Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau butuh bantuan, bilang saja padaku, oke?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia pun buru-buru masuk ke kamar kosnya yang lumayan besar. Ukurannya sekitar 5x5 m. Kamar mandinya juga di dalam. Luhan senang untuk itu. Karena Ia tidak suka peralatan mandinya disentuh orang lain.

Ia mengecek uang di dompetnya dan menghela napas saat uangnya tidak cukup untuk bayar kos. Luhan bingung. Ia tidak mungkin minta pada orang tuanya di Beijing. Bahkan Luhan yang harus mengirim ke sana setiap bulan karena ibunya sakit dan ayahnya sudah pensiun. Pinjam ke teman? Ia tidak punya teman dekat selain Jongin.

Apa iya harus menerima permintaan nyonya Cho?

Haruskah?

Luhan tau anak nyonya Cho tidak suka padanya. Tentu saja. Anak mana yang mengizinkan ibunya menikah dengan lelaki seumuran dia?

Soal pernikahan itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Sekarang, dia sepertinya harus berburu di club demi membayar kosnya sekaligus mengirim uang ke Beijing. Hidupnya terasa berat sekali.

" _Mama, maaf anakmu memberimu uang haram. Tapi Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi?_ "

.

.

XXX

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sehun tidak pernah bisa lepas dari dunia clubbingnya. Kali ini Ia datang sendiri. Ia tidak mau direcoki berbagai macam pertanyaan soal klien 100juta wonnya oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun stres memikirkan itu. Melepas uang 100juta won yang sudah ditangan itu bukan hal mudah. Tapi, mendekati Luhan juga bukan pilihan. Ini rumit. Sangat menentukan masa depannya. Jika nanti Ia benar-benar belok seperti Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan keluarganya?

Dia itu cucu satu-satunya dari keluarga Oh yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Ia adalah penerus GG Company. Ia tidak bisa mencoreng nama keluarganya dengan sesuatu yang menjijikan seperti menjadi gay dan semacamnya.

Ini benar-benar dilema.

Sehun sudah setengah mabuk saat wanita-wanita mulai menempelinya seperti lintah. Lehernya dikecupi, pahanya dibelai lembut, tapi Ia tidak bergairah sama sekali. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan karena Ia sudah tidak suka wanita. Ia cuma sedang tidak minat.

Sehun langsung berdiri. Mengenyahkan wanita-wanita jalang yang sedang menyentuhnya. Ia butuh ke kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba saja Ia ingin muntah.

.

Hoekkk

.

Sehun langsung berjongkok di depan kloset. Tapi cuma cairan asam yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Sehun lupa, Ia belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi. Bilik toilet sebelahnya berisik sekali.

.

"Ahhhhh ya begituhhhhh..."

"Pintar sekalihhh anakhh manis"

.

Rupanya toilet sebelah sedang digunakan oleh 2 pasang manusia yang sedang bergairah. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Itu sih sudah biasa. Lagi pula bukan urusannya.

Dengan tenang Sehun membasuh mulutnya sambil beberapa kali mencuci wajahnya mencoba menghilangkan mabuk.

.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi, tuan?"

.

Sehun langsung berhenti seketika dari kegiatannya.

.

Sial

.

Suara itu. Sehun sangat hafal suara itu walaupun hanya pernah mendengarnya sekali. Itu dia kan? Tapi... entah kenapa instingnya bergerak cepat. Sambil menggeram Sehun menggedor bilik toilet dimana suara itu berasal.

"LUHAN!"

"..."

"Buka pintunya!"

"..."

"Luhan! Jawab aku! Kau di dalamkan?"

"..."

"Luhan! Buka pintunya atau ku dobrak?!"

.

BRAK

.

Pintu terbuka dengan kencang. Seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal keluar lebih dahulu. Mereka sempat beradu pandang sekilas. Lelaki itu mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Sehun. Mungkin kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu.

Hati Sehun mencelos. Karena Luhan benar ada di sana bersama lelaki itu.

Luhan keluar sambil menunduk membenarkan risleting celananya yang terbuka. Dari wajahnya dia terlihat kesal sekali. Kenapa harus kesal? Harusnya Luhan itu berterima kasih pada Sehun karena sudah menyelamatkannya dari lelaki jelek tadi.

"Kau lagi. Maumu apa sebenarnya?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Luhan yang acak-acakan. Kemejanya bahkan belum terkancing sempurna. Refleks tangan Sehun terulur untuk membantu mengancingkan kemeja Luhan. Tapi tangannya ditepis dengan kasar.

Sehun tidak ambil pusing. Dibanding rasa takut karena kemarahan Luhan, Sehun lebih merasa kesal karena Luhan disentuh dan menyentuh orang lain. Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa dia harus kesal? Memangnya Luhan siapa?

Luhan hendak melarikan diri, namun Sehun bergerak cepat menarik Luhan dengan kasar. Tapi ternyata tenaga di tubuh kecil itu lumayan kuat hingga tangan Sehun kembali dihempaskan.

Sehun yang tidak mau mengalah meraih kembali lengan Luhan. Kali ini lebih kencang sampai pergelangan tangan Luhan sepertinya akan meninggalkan bekas. Akhirnya Luhan diam saja saat diseret paksa oleh Sehun. Mungkin dia sudah lelah menghadapi lelaki arogan dan kasar seperti Sehun.

Sehun mendorong Luhan masuk ke mobilnya. Dia sendiri langsung duduk di belakang kemudi dan langsung melajukan mobilnya. Sebisa mungkin dia mencegah agar Luhan tak kabur lagi.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"..."

"Ya! Bahkan aku tak tahu namamu!"

"Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun."

Setelah itu mereka sama-sama diam. Entah mengapa atmosfernya jadi canggung sekali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu hingga mau-maunya bersama orang jelek seperti tadi? Kau mabuk?"

Luhan menghela napas berat. Haruskah Ia jujur pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya?

"Dia mau membayar mahal."

"Hah?"

"Aku sedang butuh uang."

Sehun akhirnya mengerti. Luhan menjual tubuhnya untuk mendapat uang. Entah kenapa Ia sangat kecewa pada Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin dengan wajah sepolos dan seimut itu melakukan sesuatu yang rendah seperti menjual tubuhnya? Apapun alasannya seharusnya Luhan bisa mencari cara lain seperti menjadi penyedia jasa pacar pura-pura seperti Sehun. Tampang Luhan itu lumayan kok. Cukup tampan dan ada cantik-cantiknya. Mungkin Luhan akan lebih laku dikalangan lelaki.

Sehun mulai berpikir, apa ini memang kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan? Masa bodoh dengan gay. Sehun cuma harus memperlakukan Luhan seperti klien-kliennya yang lain. Sehun tidak harus menggunakan perasaannya seperti biasa. Sehun yakin dia tidak mungkin semudah itu untuk jatuh cinta. Apalagi pada laki-laki.

Ya, benar. Keputusan Sehun sudah bulat. Dia benar-benar akan menerima permintaan klien 100juta won itu.

"Kita ke apartemenku. Aku akan bayar 10x lipat dari yang lelaki jelek itu janjikan."

.

.

XXX

.

.

Luhan diam seribu bahasa. Dia duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil menatap uang di tangannya yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sehun. Tapi anehnya, Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya memberikan uang itu pada Luhan kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

Suara pancuran air sudah berhenti. Sehun keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah segarnya. Mata Luhan terpejam menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh sehun. Dengan percaya diri, Sehun mondar mandir di hadapan Luhan dengan bertelanjang dada, hanya sepotong handuk yang menutupi area privatnya.

Luhan menahan tawanya.

"Kau ini sedang peragaan tanpa busana ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menggodamu."

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Apa-apan si Sehun itu? Menggodanya dengan cara murahan seperti itu? Badannya memang bagus sih Luhan akui.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja." Ajak Luhan tanpa basa basi.

"Mulai ap..."

"Mau mulai dari mana? Handjob, blowjob atau langsung inti?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah membayarku Sehun."

"Tidak Luhan. Uang itu cuma ganti rugi karena aku sudah mengganggu kegiatanmu tadi."

"Jika kau memberikan uang secara cuma-cuma, aku merasa seperti pengemis."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku...

aku sebenarnya tidak pernah melakukan itu...

dengan laki-laki."

Luhan mengerti. Sehun adalah lelaki normal ternyata. Mungkin dia hanya sedang bosan hingga mengajak seseorang seperti Luhan ke apartemennya lalu memberikannya uang banyak tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja Luhan tidak enak.

Sehun sepertinya orang yang baik. Dan jangan lupakan soal ketampanannya. Baiklah, Luhan! Kau harus menyenangkannya malam ini.

"Kau harus mencobanya kalau begitu."

"Tapi aku..."

"Aku akan menuntunmu Sehun."

Sehun terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan.

"Emmmm baiklah... bagaimana aku harus mulai?"

"Cium aku"

.

Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

.

Cup

.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan lagi tawanya. Ia terbahak-bahak di depan Sehun yang sudah memerah sempurna. Lelaki itu bahkan memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Apa-apaan Sehun? Itu ciuman anak kecil! Yang benar saja! Kau menciumku di pipi?"

Luhan masih saja tertawa. Sehun jadi sebal. Tapi, wajah sebal itu tidak bertahan lama. Tawa Luhan seketika sirna saat Sehun menampakan seringainya.

"Yang tadi cuma main-main, Luhan! Aku akan memulai yang sesungguhnya."

.

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan terlentang di atas ranjangnya. Luhan diam saja. Ingin tahu sejauh mana Sehun bisa melakukannya. Sehun mulai merangkak di atas tubuh Luhan tanpa menumpukan berat badannya.

Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Saling bertukar napas satu sama lain. Fokus Sehun turun ke mata Luhan. Mata Luhan itu memang indah sekali. Seperti kerlip bintang di malam kelabu. Mata ini yang membuat Sehun terpesona waktu pertama kali melihat Luhan di cafe. Yang membuat seorang Sehun untuk pertama kalinya memperhatikan orang asing tanpa kedip.

"Kau mau aku yang mulai Sehun?"

Tanya Luhan yang keheranan karena Sehun hanya diam di atasnya.

Sehun segera tersadar dari kondisi hipnotisnya saat mendengar suara Luhan. Mata Luhan itu bahaya sekali.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku yang akan melakukannya."

Sehun mulai menciumi wajah Luhan perlahan. Dari kening lalu ke mata turun ke hidung, berhenti lama di pipi sebelum akhirnya sampai di bibir.

Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan terlihat menikmati walaupun tidak ikut membalas ciumannya. Sehun diam sejenak lalu tersenyum dan langsung menyerang bibir Luhan lagi yang membuatnya ketagihan. Kali ini Luhan langsung membalasnya. Sehun menindihnya dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di samping kanan kiri kepala Luhan.

"Hmmmpp-hmppp…" desah Luhan membuat Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Tangan nakal Sehun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan lalu menelusup ke dalam kaos singlet yang dipakai Luhan dan mengelus perut rata Luhan dengan gerakan seduktif kemudian merangkak naik ke puting Luhan memutarnya perlahan.

"Erghhh…" Luhan menggeram tertahan atas perbuatan Sehun.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan. Akal sehatnya sudah tumpul sejak tadi. Masa bodoh soal menjadi menjadi gay. Masa bodoh dengan keluarganya. Masa bodoh dengan warisannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu ditengah kenikmatan ini.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Luhan. Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher jenjang putih mulus milik Luhan. Sehun diam sejenak menyesapi aroma lemon di kulit Luhan. Dengan perlahan Ia mulai menjilati leher Luhan, menyesapnya dan menggigitnya menghasilkan kissmark di leher mulus itu.

"Se..Sehunhh" Luhan mendesah kehilangan kontrol atas sentuhan Sehun yang penuh kelembutan.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh Luhan. Tubuh telanjang putih mulus milik Luhan kini terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Sehun benar-benar tidak salah memuja lelaki ini.

"Kau sangat indah" ungkap Sehun sambil menciumi perut Luhan berkali-kali.

Luhan hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan lembut oleh partnernya seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Luhan kini memandang lekat Sehun yang menanggalkan handuknya, satu-satunya penghalang di tubuh Sehun.

Luhan pun melotot melihat ukuran milik Sehun. Pantas saja benda itu selalu menonjol di balik celana Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum saat melihat Luhan seperti itu.

"Terkejut dengan ukurannya?"

Luhan hanya melongo. Walaupun sudah memprediksi ukurannya. Tapi Luhan tidak tahu akan sebesar itu dan panjangnya sekitar 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 , apa 19? Luhan tiba-tiba hilang akan hitungannya.

Sehun langsung menindih Luhan dan menciumnya Lagi. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu semakin kasar dan menuntut. Sehun mulai memaksa Luhan membuka mulutnya dan mengajaknya perang Lidah. Luhan mulai menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Ciuman panas itu terlepas saat Sehun mulai mencumbu leher Luhan. Jilat, hisap, gigit. Sehun terus membuat karyanya di leher dan mulai merambat ke bahu mulus tak terjamah itu. Ciuman Sehun semakin turun ke puting Luhan. Ia terus menjilat lalu sedikit mengigitnya membuat puting Luhan benar-benar menegang.

"Sehh..hunnhh... Ahh.." Desahan Luhan semakin menjadi.

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah. Ia hanya membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Luhan hanya merasa nikmat tak tertahankan.

"Kau ingin merasakan yang lebih nikmat sayang?"

Luhan menggangguk sok polos. Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan perlahan.

Sehun mulai mengelus seduktif paha Luhan dan dengan gerakan lambat Ia melebarkannya. Sehun mulai memposisikan dirinya di antara paha Luhan.

"Ahhh…" desah Luhan saat junior mereka yang sama-sama tegang tidak sengaja bergesekan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung memasukan jarinya untuk melebarkan lubang sempit milik Luhan membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan namun cepat berganti menjadi desahan Seksi.

"Ahhh.. Eunghh.. Ahhh…" desahan seksi Luhan membuat Sehun semakin terbakar.

Sehun mulai mengeluar masukan jarinya membuat Luhan semakin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Setelah merasa cukup untuk pemanasan, Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dan memposisikan Juniornya memasuki lubang sempit itu.

Sehun pun mencium bibir Luhan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan diterima Luhan nanti. Sambil berciuman, perlahan Sehun mendorong pinggulnya dan..

.

JLEB

.

"Akhhh…" Luhan menggigit bibir Sehun sampai berdarah saat junior Sehun masuk sekali hentakan.

Luhan tidak pernah merasa kesakitan seperti saat Sehun memasuki lubangnya. Setelah diam sebentar, Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya mengeluar masukan juniornya di dalam Lubang sempit Luhan.

"Ahhh.. Sehunhhh…Ini ahhhh" racau Luhan saat Sehun menumbuk spotnya.

"Ahhh… Kau sempit sayanghh…" desah Sehun merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa.

Sehun semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubang Luhan, dan Luhan memang hanya bisa mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sungguh, hanya dengan Sehun Ia merasa melayang.

"Ahhh akuhh inginhhh…ahhhh…" Luhan mencapai klimaksnya dengan cepat.

Sehun diam sejenak menunggu Luhan menikmati klimaks pertamanya. Ia pun mulai menggenjot lubang Luhan lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat dan lebih kuat. Tubuh Luhan terhentak dengan kencang, punggungnya menggesek seprai ranjang Sehun yang lembut.

Entah kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba mengetatkan lubangnya membuat Sehun -

"Luhanhhhh…"

-klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairan putihnya memenuhi lubang Luhan.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah berbanjir peluh. Sungguh olahraga yang menguras tenaga.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya. Ah, rasanya tidak rela sekali.

Sehun menarik Luhan ke pelukannya. Ia pun mengusap lembut rambut Luhan yang sedang memejamkan mata dipelukannya. Sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Mata indah Luhan terbuka dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Sehun."

"Hmm."

"Kenapa baik sekali pada orang sepertiku?"

"..."

"Kita ini baru sebatas saling tahu nama masing-masing. Tapi kau menarikku dari pelangganku. Memberiku uang banyak. Mengajaku ke apartemenmu. Bahkan kau melakukan seks dengan lembut. Padahal kau tahu aku ini sudah sering melakukannya kan?"

"..."

"Kenapa Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab,

"Aku...Aku tidak tahu, Luhan."

"Aku takut menyukaimu, Sehun."

"Kenapa harus takut?"

"Yang ku takutkan adalah perasaanku yang tidak terbalas."

"Lu ak..."

"Dengar Sehun, aku tau kau cuma main-main. Jujur padaku, apa kau sedang melakukan taruhan atau semacamnya?"

Sehun tertohok mendengar ucapan Luhan yang seakan menyindirnya. Apa dia sudah tahu tentang klien 100juta wonnya? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa berpikir begitu, Luhan?"

"Seseorang sepertimu, aku tau seseorang sepertimu tidak mungkin baik padaku tib..."

.

Cup

.

Ucapan Luhan benar-benar menyakitinya secara tidak sadar. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Luhan, aku mungkin... aku mungkin peduli padamu.. aku.. aku.. aku belum tau... aku.. aku belum yakin... aku... kau mengerti kan? Jadi, bisakah kita jangan membahas ini dulu?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun benar. Luhan seharusnya tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia tahu. Luhan tahu ini hanya akan berakhir menjadi percintaan satu malam. Jadi, Luhan seharusnya memanfaatkan waktu ini dengan baik. Kapan lagi Luhan bisa bercinta dengan lelaki sesempurna Sehun.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ronde-ronde selanjutnya? Kita bisa melakukannya dengan banyak gaya."

Sehun tidak menyangka ternyata Luhan lebih mesum darinya. Luhan tiba-tiba saja langsung menerjang Sehun.

"Tu..tunggu Luhan, kau serius?"

Luhan menjawabnya dengan jilatan di bibir Sehun yang terluka karena gigitannya.

.

Bruk

.

Sehun langsung menindih kembali tubuh Luhan. Kemudian berbisik dengan seduktif,

"Bersiaplah untung sesi bercinta paling panjang Luhan"

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan, erangan, bunyi kulit yang beradu, bunyi ranjang yang berderak dan suara napas yang terengah-engah.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Sehun terbangun saat matahari hampir di atas. Tubuhnya pegal-pegal namun senyum puas tergambar kemudian. Seks tadi malam adalah seks terhebat sepanjang hidupnya. Mereka melakukannya hingga pukul 3 pagi.

Benar kata Chanyeol, bercinta dengan lelaki itu adalah surga. Jika saja Sehun sudah tahu sejak awal, mungkin Ia tidak perlu mengotori juniornya untuk mampir di vagina para wanita.

Sehun melirik ke sebelah. Luhan masih terlelap dengan mulut terbuka. Sehun ingin sekali mengecupi bibir bengkak itu. Luhan itu benar-benar tidak terduga. Staminanya luar biasa. Sehun saja hampir kewalahan menghadapinya. Memikirkan Luhan melakukan itu dengan orang lain rasanya Sehun bisa gila. Sehun tidak rela tubuh Luhan yang begitu indah dinikmati orang lain.

Sehun menepuk dahinya. Sehun baru ingat dia harus menjemput Min Ah. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya menjadi pacar pura-pura anak SHS itu.

Sehun menuruni ranjangnya perlahan, takut membangunkan Luhan. Ia akan membiarkan Luhan beristirahat di sana selama yang dia mau. Luhan pasti lelah sekali.

Sehun baru sadar, ini pertama kalinya Sehun tidak mual mencium aroma pasca seks. Aroma kamar Sehun malah terasa memabukan, campuran bau lemon aroma tubuh Luhan dengan aroma citrus dari parfum Sehun, ditambah aroma sperma yang berceceran memenuhi ranjang.

Apalagi suara desahan Luhan itu ah membayangkannya saja membuat Sehun langsung hard.

Sehun langsung buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia harus segera mandi air dingin.

.

30 menit kemudian...

Sehun sedang memakai kaos polo berwarna hitam yang pas sekali dengan tubuhnya. Sebagai pasangannya Sehun memilih menggunakan jeans longgar berwarna biru gelap. Tidak lupa menata rambutnya dan menyemprotkan parfume.

Luhan mengerjap menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Badannya terasa remuk, apalagi pantatnya, uh sakit sekali seperti dirobek.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang ternyata juga sedang memandanginya dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana kabar tubuhmu?"

"Rasanya seperti dikeroyok orang sekota."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu berbaring saja di ranjang. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengantarkan makanan."

Sehun mengambil kemeja berwarna hitam dari lemari kemudian berjalan ke arah Luhan. Ia duduk di depan Luhan dan memakaikan kemeja itu di tubuh Luhan, mengancingnya satu persatu. Lalu tersenyum puas setelahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan pelayan itu melihat tubuh indahmu."

"Kau akan kemana, Sehun?"

"Oh, aku sedang ada kerjaan. Aku tidak akan lama. Kau jangan pergi sebelum aku pulang, oke? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti."

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak sanggup mengangkat pantatku seinci pun. Ini sakit sekali."

"Maaf soal itu hehehe"

"Ck pertama kali apanya! Kau itu bernapsu sekali padaku. Aku tidak yakin kau tidak suka lelaki."

"Aku memang tidak suka sembarang lelaki. Hanya kau."

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya. Sehun itu benar-benar perayu ulung.

Sehun melirik sekilas jam di tangannya. Kemudian menghela napas malas. Ia begitu tidak rela meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di apartemennya. Luhan yang mengerti arti tatapan Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku baik, Sehun. Kau bisa pergi sekarang?"

.

Cup

.

Sehun mengecup bibir bengkak Luhan sekilas. Kemudian beralih ke kening. Sehun menciumnya lama sekali sampai membuat Luhan terpejam.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan pergi sebelum aku datang."

"..."

"Lu?"

"Iya. Aku janji, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah tenang sekarang. Aku akan segera kembali, Lu. Tunggu ya!" Pamit Sehun sambil berjalan menuju ke luar kamar.

Sebelum keluar, Sehun memandangi Luhan sekali lagi. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak. Entah kenapa Ia memiliki firasat buruk tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Luhan dalam waktu yang lama.

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya melihat Sehun yang tak kunjung pergi. Sungguh, lelaki itu melankolis sekali.

Akhirnya Sehun pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Luhan.

Luhan memutuskan untuk berbaring saja sambil bermain game di ponselnya. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah lapar sekali. Tenaganya terkuras habis semalam. Sehun itu bukan cuma kuda liar, tapi gajah yang mengamuk.

.

Ting nong Ting nong

.

Luhan tersenyum. Itu pasti pelayan yang mengantar makanan.

.

Ting nong ting nong

.

Bel itu terus berbunyi dengan tak sabaran.

.

Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Akhhh aduh aduh sakit sekali."

Menahan rasa sakitnya, Luhan memaksakan diri berjalan.

.

Cklek

.

"Kau siapa?"

.

.

"Kau yang siapa? Berani sekali berada di apartemen kekasihku!"

.

Deg

.

Seharusnya Luhan tahu, seseorang seperti Sehun mana mungkin tidak punya kekasih.

.

.

XXX

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Chap3 aneh ga sih?**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang dateng?**

 **Di Chap selanjutnya kemungkinan akan ada konflik.**

 **So, just review ok?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry banget guys gue telat banget update**

 **Jadwal gue lagi padet banget kebetulan. Sabtu yang biasanya libur juga jadi ada matkul huhuhuhu T_T**

 **Ini juga dikebut, entah gimana hasilnya.**

 **Happy Reading!**

..

.

Terhitung sudah 92 hari 5 jam 42 menit 21 detik sejak Luhan menghilang dari hidup Sehun. Baunya pun tidak tercium sama sekali. Hanya meninggalkan kesan yang membuat Sehun uring-uringan bahkan kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Padahal, Luhan bukan seseorang yang harus Ia khawatirkan. Luhan bukan siapa-siapa untuk Sehun, seharusnya. Tapi kadang hati tidak sejalan dengan nalar bukan?

Sehun lebih diam dari biasanya. Ia berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya ke depan, pada Mr kim, Sales Manager yang sedang mempresentasikan hasil penjualan GG Company minggu ini. Tapi otaknyanya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bagaimana cara menemukan Luhan. Karena sejauh ini, detektif yang Ia sewa belum mendapatkan petunjuk apapun mengenai keberadan Luhan.

"Oh sajangnim, bagaimana menurut pendapat anda?"

"Oh sajangnim?"

"Oh sajangnim!"

Suara panggilan yang agak keras itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup melihat semua yang hadir pada rapat memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan aneh.

' _Sial, memalukan sekali. Jangan sampai ada yang lapor kelakuannku pada Appa, apalagi kakek._ '

Sehun berdehem pelan membuat semua orang mengalihkan tatapan darinya.

"Maaf, saya sedikit sakit kepala."

Para manager dan dewan direksi mengangguk maklum. Sehun baru saja menjadi CEO sebulan yang lalu menggantikan sang ayah. Sehun yang masih muda dan masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya tentu saja merasa pusing saat tiba-tiba harus memimpin perusahaan yang besar seperti GG Company.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi rapatnya."

Sekali lagi Sehun tidak benar-benar fokus mendengarkan rapat sialan itu. Pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Kepalanya kacau sekali. Suara perdebatan itu berdengung bagai lebah di telinganya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Lagipula, tujuan Sehun menjadi CEO hanya satu.

Menemukan Luhan.

Setelah Luhan menghilang, Sehun hanya mengurung diri di apartemennya. Menolak semua klien yang menyewa jasanya bahkan mengembalikan uang 100 juta won kepada nona Cho meskipun sebenarnya permintaan nona Cho sudah terpenuhi karena Luhan tidak jadi menikah dengan ibunya.

Terkadang Chanyeol datang sekedar menemaninya minum atau sekedar mendengar keluh kesahnya. Sering juga Chanyeol memberinya nasihat dan tips tentang percintaan sesama pria. Kehadiran Chanyeol sedikit banyak menambah irama hidupnya yang monoton. Tapi tetap saja, Ia belum bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu Luhan.

Sampai kemudian Sehun sadar, Ia tidak bisa hanya terus berdiam diri jika ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Ia harus menjadi orang yang berkuasa, memiliki banyak koneksi dan memiliki banyak uang. Dengan begitu, Luhan akan mudah ditemukan.

Akhirnya setelah 2 bulan Luhan menghilang, Sehun memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya. Bernegosiasi dengan orang tua dan juga kakeknya mengenai kesediannya meneruskan perusahaan sang kakek karena ayahnya sudah mulai tua dan harus pensiun dengan syarat bahwa Ia belum siap menikah. Awalnya sang kakek tidak menerima syarat Sehun karena Ia ingin segera menimang cucu, tapi apa boleh buat. Mendengar Sehun mau meneruskan perusahaan saja sudah patut disyukuri.

Jadilah kini Sehun si penyedia pacar pura-pura banting setir menjadi CEO muda yang tidak gila kerja.

Doakan saja semoga Sehun tetap istiqomah di jalannya.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Beralih dari Sehun yang sedang bersusah payah menjadi CEO di perusahaan besar, nyatanya Luhan malah sedang bersantai dengan segelas cola sambil menunggu pelanggan di belakang meja kasir. Yup, Ia kini bekerja menjadi kasir di sebuah mini market di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Sempat ingin kabur ke China, Luhan yang sudah sampai bandara akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Seoul. Hanya saja Ia harus pindah tempat kos dan meninggalkan pekerjaan lamanya. Ia juga sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan masa lalunya yang memuakan. Dia harus berubah menjadi pribadi yang baru dan lebih baik.

Luhan mengarahkan matanya ke arah langit kota Seoul yang saat itu kebetulan sedang cerah cenderung terik. Ia menerawang. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada sosok Sehun.

' _Sehun itu sangat tampan, apalagi jika tersenyum. Dia juga memperlakukanku dengan baik._ '

Luhan langsung mengelengkan kepalanya.

' _Ah! Tidak tidak! Ada apa dengan otakmu Luhan? Jelas-jelas pria seperti Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan wanita-wanita cantik, aku sih hanya debu yang lewat. Jangan lupakan soal wanita tempo hari. Ckckck bodoh sekali aku berharap Sehun akan mencariku._ '

Sebenarnya alasan Luhan tidak ingin meninggalkan Seoul itu karena Ia masih berharap bertemu lagi dengan Sehun. Sekadar saling tersenyum atau menyapa atau bahkan hanya melihat wajah satu sama lain. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

Tak lama Luhan bergidik. Pemikirannya barusan membuatnya geli. Rasanya Ia persis dengan orang yang sedang merindu.

.

Kling

.

Luhan segera tersadar dari pemikirannya saat seorang pria tinggi bertelinga lebar baru saja masuk.

"Selamat siang, selamat berbelanja di swalayan kami."

Luhan berusaha menampilkan senyumnya seramah dan selebar mungkin. Tapi si pelanggan malah ingin tertawa melihat senyum Luhan yang terkesan dipaksakan. Yah, tuntutan pekerjaan memang berat.

Luhan awalnya hanya diam menghadap komputer, namun Ia sedikit menoleh saat mendengar pelanggan itu berbicara sendiri.

' _Oh, sedang menelpon rupanya._ ' Gumam Luhan lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke layar komputer.

.

"Yeobseo, Baekkie-ya!"

"..."

"Aku sedang di mini market. Kau mau titip sesuatu?"

"..."

"Aku sedang beli kopi dan beberapa snack."

"..."

"Nanti aku akan ke tempatmu, chagiya."

"..."

"Oh, aku hampir saja lupa. Aku akan membeli jeli untuk Sehun. Dia pasti sedang stres dengan pekerjaan barunya."

"..."

"Ne, chagiya. Saranghae."

.

Klik

.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Telinganya sedang sensitif sekali kala mendengar nama Sehun disebut. Dan baru saja, pelanggannya menyebut nama Sehun. Apa Ia berhalusinasi? Atau mungkin pria itu teman Sehun? Atau itu Sehun yang lain? Ah mungkin saja kan? Memang nama Sehun hanya ada satu di korea?

' _Dasar otak sial, berhentilah memikirkan Sehun!_ '

"Kau tidak mau menghitung belanjaanku, agashi?"

Oh tuhan, Luhan bahkan tidak sadar pelanggannya tadi sudah menaruh belanjaan di hadapannya. Ia juga tidak sadar baru saja dipanggil agashi. Efek Sehun memang luar biasa.

Luhan membungkuk minta maaf lalu segera menghitung belanjaan pelanggannya.

"Totalnya 27.000 ribu won, tuan."

Sang pelanggan menyerahkan uang 30ribu won. Luhan hendak mengambil kembalian sebelum dia menginterupsi,

"Ambil saja kembaliannya untukmu. Dan ah, sepertinya kau harus belajar tersenyum."

Pelanggannya segera pergi setelah memberikan senyum lima jari pada Luhan. Saking terkesimanya, Luhan sampai lupa mengucapkan terimakasih dan harap berbelanja kembali.

' _Mana mungkin pria kelewat ceria seperti itu berteman dengan Sehun? Lagipula, pria itu membelikan jeli untuk Sehun. Sudah pasti itu Sehun yang lain. Kalau Sehun yang itu tidak mungkin suka jeli. Hmmm, Ada-ada saja._ '

Huh. Sudahlah. Mengingat Sehun hanya mengingatkannya pada peristiwa tiga bulan lalu yang sangat mengesalkan untuk Luhan.

.

.

XXX

.

.

3 bulan yang lalu...

.

.

"Kau pacar Sehun?"

"Aku bukan cuma pacar, aku calon istrinya."

Itu adalah percakapan 30 menit yang lalu antara Luhan dan wanita yang baru saja datang mengaku pacar Sehun dan tidak lama kemudian berubah menjadi calon istri.

Selama 30 menit itu Luhan hanya ditatap tajam oleh wanita di hadapannya. Tentu saja, wanita mana yang tidak kaget, di apartemen yang katanya milik calon suaminya hadir seonggok pria mungil dengan kemeja hitam kebesaran tanpa bawahan. Jangan lupakan bercak-bercak merah di sepanjang leher dan beberapa mengintip di balik kemeja sampai ke paha atas.

Luhan benar-benar patut dicurigai sebagai selingkuhan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku mmmm...

"Luhan. Namaku Luhan."

"Oh ya, Luhan. Bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa kau ada di apartemen calon suamiku?"

"Emmm begini emm nona emmm..

"Irene."

"Ya, emm nona Irene. Sebenarnya kau salah paham. Aku hanya seseorang yang dibayar Sehun untuk tidur dengannya."

"APA KAU BILANG? KAU TIDUR DENGAN SEHUN?"

"Yahh emm itu hanya satu malam kok."

"Mana mungkin Sehun mau menyewa jalang untuk memuaskan hasratnya! Dia kan biasanya tinggal menelponku kalau sedang ingin. Kau pasti menggoda Sehunku, Iya kan? Kau pasti menggodanya!"

"Tidak nona, sumpah! Aku hanya dibayar kok."

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah kalau hanya seperti itu. Kau ku maafkan."

Luhan mendecih dalam hati, ' _Siapa juga yang minta maaf. Aku kan tidak salah. Ck. Sehun yang menggodaku duluan._ '

"Jadi, bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Mataku iritasi melihat wanita yang tidak lebih cantik dariku. Yah meskipun tubuhmu cukup mulus."

' _Enak saja dia dibilang wanita_ '

Luhan hanya membatin dalam hati. Dibanding meladeni Irene, Ia lebih memilih segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan tertatih masuk ke kamar Sehun. Ia harus mengganti bajunya dan mengambil uang bayarannya. Irene menatap setiap pergerakannya dengan angkuh. Jangan lupa tatapan mengesalkan itu.

Kalau saja dia bukan wanita, Luhan pasti sudah mengeluarkan tinjunya ke wajah mulus sok cantik itu. Ewh.

Irene mengantarkan Luhan sampai pintu. Bahkan dengan sengaja membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Maksud pengusiran yang luar biasa halus. Membuat Luhan kesal saja.

"Menghilanglah dari Sehun! Meskipun kau bukan sainganku, tapi ya aku harus menjaga Sehunku dari kuman sekecil apapun."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, Luhan berbalik dan membisikan sesuatu pada Irene,

"Kau harus mengecek kelurusan calon suamimu nona! Soalnya... tadi malam Sehun sangat bergairah denganku ...

yang seorang laki-laki."

Irene terdiam mencerna maksud Luhan.

"APAAAAA?"

Luhan tertawa mendengar teriakan itu. Untung saja Ia sudah di depan lift.

"Dasar wanita ular sok cantik sialan, pasti wajahnya sudah memerah marah sekarang hahahaha. Suruh siapa menyebutku wanita."

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Sehun sedang melajukan mobilnya gila-gilaan setelah mengakhiri kontraknya dengan Min Ah. Ia sudah tidak sabar sampai di apartemen. Ia bahkan membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Ia berencana menyuruh Luhan memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Huh, membayangkannya saja membuat Sehun tidak sanggup berhenti tersenyum.

"Luhan... I am coming!"

Sehun segera memarkirkan mobil dengan sekali tancap gas. Hampir saja mobil mahalnya tergores. Dengan wajah cerianya Sehun keluar dari mobil dengan 2 kantong belanjaan. Langkah-langkahnya terasa seringan kapas. Mengapa hanya akan bertemu Luhan saja Ia sampai seperti ini?

Terlalu fokus pada pemikirannya terhadap Luhan, Sehun bahkan tidak melihat orang yang ada dipikirannya baru saja berlari dari lobi untuk mencegat taksi. Luhan juga tidak melihat Sehun karena Ia sedang mengecek handphonenya. Hmm, takdir Tuhan memang tidak bisa dilawan bukan? Meskipun kalian berpapasan di jalan berapa kali pun jika kalian tidak ditakdirkan bertemu maka tidak akan bertemu. Seperti Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu lift, saking tidak sabarnya Ia memencet tombol untuk naik beberapa kali. Hampir saja Ia memilih naik tangga jika pintu lift tidak segera terbuka.

Sehun segera keluar saat lift menunjukan lantai 10. Lantai paling atas.

.

Drap Drap Drap

.

Suara sol sepatu Sehun yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar jelas di lorong menuju kamar apartemennya.

"Huh huh huh..."

Napasnya sudah hilang satu-satu namun dengan semangat Ia memencet password untuk membuka apartemennya.

.

Tet Tet Tet Tet... Tet... Tenonet

.

Klek

.

Senyum di wajah Sehun luntur sudah saat melihat seseorang yang tidak Ia harapkan berdiri menyambutnya dengan senyum ditambah aroma keju dan peperoni yang tercium dari arah meja makannya.

"Kau pulang telat, tuan Oh! Lihat? Aku membawakan Pizza kesukaanmu. Kau pasti lapar."

' _Sejak kapan aku suka Pizza?_ '

"Oh aku juga belikan buble tea coklat. Sudah ku taruh di dalam kulkas."

' _Aku lebih suka kopi sekarang._ '

"Kau belanja ternyata? Sini aku bawa ke dapur."

Sehun bahkan tetap diam di tempat saat Irene mengambil alih belanjaannya.

Irene ada di apartemennya. Itu artinya Luhan sudah pergi.

"Sehun, aku sedang menyusun belanjaanmu di kulkas. Kau makan dulu pizzanya, aku sedang diet."

Sehun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Irene. Ia lebih memilih pergi ke kamarnya. Barangkali Luhan meninggalkan sesuatu seperti note atau apapun untuknya. Demi tuhan mereka bahkan belum bertukar nomer handphone.

Ranjangnya sudah rapih. Seprai dan selimutnya juga sudah diganti. Sehun beralih ke nakas. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Bahkan di dalam lacinya kosong. Pandangannya beralih ke kemeja hitam bekas Luhan yang tergantung di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengecek sakunya, tapi nihil. Dia melanjutkan pencariannya ke dalam kamar mandi. Tidak ada juga. Dengan frustasi Ia menengok lemari bajunya.

' _Ah benar, lemari._ '

.

Sret Sret Sret

.

Mendengar suara ribut di kamar, Irene menghampiri Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun? Kenapa mengeluarkan semua bajumu?"

.

Sret sret sret

.

"Oh Sehun! Hentikan!"

.

Sret sret sret

.

"OH SEHUN!"

.

Sehun melihat sebentar pada Irene namun kembali mengeluarkan satu persatu bajunya dari lemari. Ia bahkan melemparkan beberapa ke wajah Irene.

Sehun terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Tidak ada. Luhan tidak meninggalkan apapun. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya sudah tergantikan dengan wangi lavender dari seprai baru.

"Sehun, ada apa?"

Irene pikir, tidak mungkin kan seorang pria bayaran yang tadi dia usir menjadi alasan Sehun terlihat kacau? Bahkan mengacak-ngacak kamarnya sendiri.

"Sehun..."

"Bisakah kau pergi? Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Tapi, Sehun..."

"Tolong! Aku tidak mau berbuat kasar pada wanita."

Irene sedikit takut melihat Sehun yang menatapnya tajam dengan tangan terkepal. Sungguh, selama Ia mengenal Sehun, mana pernah Sehun berperilaku seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang, Sehun-ah. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Sehun tetap duduk diam sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening.

"Irene?"

Panggilan Sehun membuat Irene membalikan tubuhnya.

"Hmm?"

"Jangan hubungi aku, jangan temui aku atau datang ke apartemen kecuali aku yang memintamu. Aku butuh menenangkan diri."

Irene mengangguk dengan terpaksa lalu segera pergi dari apartemen Sehun.

' _Kenapa pergi Luhan? Seharusnya kau menjadi tidak tahu malu walaupun Irene mengusirmu. Ku kira kau akan menjambak rambutnya seperti para wanita. Ah, aku lupa! Kau kan pria manly._ '

Sehun terkekeh pelan mengingat betapa Luhan bersikeras soal ke-manly-annya.

' _Harusnya kau tetap menungguku tahu! Harusnya kau menunggu sampai aku memahami perasaanku padamu. Baru setelah itu, aku memutuskan membiarkanmu pergi atau tidak. Tapi kau sudah pergi. Padahal aku ingin memberitahumu, aku ingin mempertahankanmu di sisiku bagaimana pun perasaanku padamu._ '

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilau dari saku celananya. Ia bahkan membelikan kalung berbandul rusa untuk Luhan.

' _Semoga kau tidak terjebak lagi dengan pria jelek seperti waktu itu. Semoga beruntung Luhan. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi. Makannya kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal kan? Sampai jumpa, Luhan. Aku akan menemukanmu, segera. Dan pastikan kita tidak lupa bertukar nomor._ '

Setelah lelah berpikir, Sehun tertidur begitu saja. Pizza dari Irene bahkan tidak tersentuh sama sekali sampai mendingin. Bahan makanan di kulkas pun akan masuk ke tempat sampah nantinya. Siapa juga yang akan memasaknya? Sehun tidak bisa memasak makanan rumahan.

Sekarang biarkan saja Sehun tidur. Barangkali nanti dia bertemu Luhan.

.

Di mimpi.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Kembali ke masa sekarang...

.

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause your amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

.

Suara khas Bruno Mars mengalun memenuhi cafe. Sehun melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik dan menyampirkan jas abu-abu tuanya di sandaran kursi. Menyesap americanonya sesekali. Ia duduk sendiri di pojok bagian bebas rokok dengan wajah tertekuk sambil sering-sering mengecek jam di tangannya.

Cafe dekat kantor Sehun sedang ramai saat itu. Maklum, sedang jam istirahat kantor. Daripada menggurutu di depan komputer, lebih baik mendinginkan kepala sambil minum kopi ataupun membeli sandwich tuna untuk makan siang di cafe ini. Sehun sendiri ada di situ bukan untuk melewatkan jam istirahat, Ia sedang janjian dengan Chanyeol yang katanya mau memberinya sesuatu.

Senyum idiot itu muncul disusul wajah tanpa dosanya. Melihat wajah Sehun yang masam, Chanyeol segera memberi penjelasan yang sejujurnya menambah kekesalan Sehun.

"Aku hanya telat 5 menit, Sehun."

"Dalam 5 menit aku bisa mendapat uang 10juta won tahu!"

"Ya, baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di depan Sehun lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau berikan?"

Chanyeol fokus kembali ke arah Sehun saat si pelayan sudah pergi.

"Santai saja, Sehun. Nih. Ta-da."

Sehun mendengus keras. Jeli? Apa-apaan? Memangnya dia bocah apa?

"Jeli kesukaanmu, Sehun. Aku tau kau pasti penat sekali kan dengan urusan kantor."

"Itu saat aku masih 5 tahun, Chanyeol!"

Kalau tidak ingat Chanyeol sahabatnya, Sehun pasti menghajarnya habis-habisan. Memintanya bertemu di siang yang terik hanya untuk memberikan jeli? Lebih baik dia menyejukan diri di dalam ruangannya dan meminta OB membelikannya makan siang.

Sudah terbiasa dengan wajah ketus Sehun, Chanyeol masih tersenyum lebar.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menanyakan soal cintamu yang hilang itu."

"Luhan?"

"Ya dia. Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Belum ada petunjuk sama sekali." Wajah Sehun semakin ditekuk sangat mengingat itu.

"Apa perlu aku dan Baekkiku turun tangan? Kau tau kan, pacarku itu hebat dalam menemukan orang."

"Hmm, aku tidak yakin, yeol."

"Berikan saja fotonya padaku."

Sehun menyodorkan Hpnya pada Chanyeol. Yah, untung saja dia masih menyimpan email dari nona Cho. Setidaknya Ia mendapat foto Luhan dari sana, karena meskipun data diri Luhan yang dikirim nona Cho termasuk lengkap tapi tidak ada satu pun yang valid termasuk no telpon dan alamat kos.

Chanyeol terlihat serius melihat foto itu. Ia berpikir sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Tapi dimana? Huh. Ingatan Chanyeol tentang orang asing yang baru ditemuinya sekali memang buruk.

Sehun heran melihat Chanyeol berpikir keras.

"Aku, seperti pernah lihat deh."

"Yang benar?"

"Heem, tapi kau tau kan ingatanku buruk?"

"Cobalah diingat lagi."

"Tunggu, Sehun, itu... bukannya itu dia?"

Chanyeol menunjuk ke luar jendela, lebih tepatnya ke seberang jalan. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol sampai akhirnya Ia bertatapan dengan mata rusa yang terlihat kaget itu. Sial, itu memang Luhan.

Sehun langsung berlari mengejar Luhan yang sudah berlari duluan setelah melihat Sehun. Sehun bahkan menyebrang tanpa lihat kanan kiri. Beberapa mobil mengklakson akibat tingkah Sehun yang tidak tahu aturan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun blingsatan seperti dikejar anjing.

.

Di lain sisi, Luhan sudah tidak kuat berlari. Ia harus sembunyi di suatu tempat. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali bertemu Sehun, tapi saat melihat Sehun di dalam cafe itu tiba-tiba saja dia takut. Dia tidak siap bertemu dengan Sehun sekarang.

Awalnya Luhan kira Sehun tidak akan mengejarnya tapi begitu melihat tatapan Sehun, Luhan tau Sehun mencarinya selama ini.

Luhan memelankan laju larinya. Ia kemudian bersembunyi di balik tong sampah yang berada di samping toko kelontong.

.

Tap Tap Tap

.

Mendengar langkah dan helaan napas yang dikenalinya, refleks Luhan menahan napas. Ia mengintip sedikit. Sehun terlihat kacau. Kemejanya basah oleh keringat, dasinya hampir lepas, rambutnya acak-acakan diterpa angin.

"Arggg sial! Kau kemana Luhan? Kenapa lari dariku?"

Sehun menendang-nendang debu di udara. Untung saja dia tidak menendang tong sampah tempat Luhan sembunyi. Luhan sedikit lega meskipun sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat punggung tegap Sehun menjauh.

' _Maaf, Sehun. Aku belum siap._ '

.

.

XXX

.

.

Saat kembali ke ruangannya, Sehun melihat jasnya tersampir di kursi. Juga segelas Green Tea Latte yang ditempeli note berisi emoji smile.

' _Ck, dasar Chanyeol. Aku kan tidak suka Latte. Kemanisan._ '

Tapi Sehun tetap meminumnya.

Sebelum kembali bercumbu dengan berkas-berkasnya, Sehun menelpon detektif yang Ia sewa. Betapa bodohnya Sehun. Dia menyuruh para detektif mencari nama Luhan di keberangkatan luar negeri. Padahal Luhan ada di sini. Dia masih di Seoul.

.

"Detektif kim, pencarian dipersempit. Cari Luhan di sekitar Seoul. Dimulai dari daerah yang dekat dengan kantorku."

"Baik, tuan. Akan segera kami laksanakan."

.

Klik

.

Sehun menutup telponnya dengan senyum puas. Dia yakin, sebentar lagi Luhan akan berada di tangannya.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Minggu ini, Luhan mendapat double shift untuk jaga mini market. Rekan kerjanya sedang pulang kampung jadilah dia sendiri. Jam kerjanya akan berakhir pukul 11 malam atau kadang lebih kalau mini market sedang ramai. Tidak masalah sih, toh dulu Ia juga kerja pada malam hari. Tapi, baru-baru ini sedang marak penculikan untuk dijual organ tubuhnya. Dan jalan ke kos Luhan itu lumayan sepi. Itu yang memuat Luhan agak parno.

"Totalnya 7ribu won."

"Terima kasih. Jangan lupa kembali belanja di sini."

Luhan mengelap peluh yang menetes dari rambutnya. Ia menjaga mini market dari pukul 9 pagi dan sekarang, Luhan melotot melihat jam di tangannya. Mana mungkin sudah jam 12? Ini rekor termalamnya. Luhan buru-buru bersiap menutup mini market sebelum pelanggan datang lagi.

Setelah memastikan mini market tergembok dengan benar, Luhan merapatkan jaketnya. Malam di musim panas memang luar biasa dinginnya. Angin malam yang berhembus kencang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Luhan bersumpah, Ia merasakan langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Teringat kembali berita-berita di telivisi itu. Hih mengerikan. Leher Luhan seperti dipaku. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Ia mempercepat jalannya. Tapi suara langkah di belakangnya juga terdengar lebih cepat seakan berada tepat di belakangnya.

Untung saja Luhan melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya di ujung jalan. Itu Kyungsoo, tetangga kosnya. Dia memang mengambil kuliah malam, karena paginya harus bekerja. Bayangkan betapa lelahnya hidup Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!"

Luhan memanggil dengan kencang. Dia merasa lega sekali. Ia tidak sendirian sekarang. Kyungsoo membalas dengan lambaian tangan sambil tersenyum ganjil. Luhan tidak melihat senyuman itu karena terlalu gelap. Ia hanya segera berlari ke arah Kyungsoo untuk menyelamatkan diri. Ia bahkan tidak peduli orang yang di belakang masih mengikutinya atau tidak.

Semakin dekat Luhan menyadari, senyum Kyungsoo tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya pun terlihat lebih melotot dari biasanya. Kyungsoo persis valak versi Korea.

"Kyung-

.

Bug

.

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

.

Bruk

.

Ia terbaring di trotoar. Kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas. Samar-samar Ia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil bertos ria dengan orang di sebelahnya yang menggunakan tudung hitam dan membawa balok kayu. Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas siapa itu.

Sebelum kesadarannya habis, Luhan mendengar sekilas bisikan Kyungsoo,

"Maaf Luhan, tapi aku sedang butuh uang."

.

.

XXX

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **How?**

 **Konflik gue tunda dulu di chap depan karena menurut gue ini udah panjang.**

 **Btw, konfilknya ringan, ga bakal bikin sawan apalagi sampe ga kelar-kelar hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya.**

 **Ini bukan hurt/comfort atau apalah-apalah.**

 **Mungkin ff ini bakal tamat 2 chap lagi.**

 **Dan mungkin setelah ini kelar gue bakalan bikin ff baru meskipun mungkin ga bakal fast up.**

 **Terlalu banyak kata mungkin emang diidup gue wkwkwk**

 **So, just review oke?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 is coming...**

 **Kemarin ada yang bilang gak enak kalau rata tengah, so gue jadi pake justify aja ya**

 **Sori kalau ff ini semakin hari semakin aneh dan mungkin feelnya beda dari yang awal**

 **Mungkin karena gue nulis masih ikut2 mood, maklum gue bukan penulis pro alias masih abal**

 **So yeah...**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Luhan mulai terkumpul. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Ada dimana dia sekarang? Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia sedang diikat di ranjang mewah. Mungkin di hotel? Atau apartemen? Yang jelas tubuhnya masih utuh. Bajunya juga masih lengkap. Tenggorokannya kering, Ia haus sekali. Samar-samar Ia mendengar suara ribut di luar. Suara orang bercakap-cakap.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalanya, bodoh?"

Luhan hanya mendengar kalimat itu. Sisanya tentang pembayaran dan sebagainya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo dan orang yang memukul kepalanya berniat menjualnya ke bandar ataupun untuk dijadikan sex slave. Sialan sekali, Ia tidak menyangka wajah sepolos Kyungsoo ternyata jahat juga. Tega sekali menjual makhluk seimut Luhan.

Setelah itu terdengar hening, sepertinya Kyungsoo dan temannya sudah pergi membawa uang hasil penjualan Luhan.

.

Cklek

.

Luhan hampir saja tertidur sebelum mendengar seseorang muncul dari pintu. Luhan memelototkan matanya.

"Kau!"

"Ya, aku. Kau sangat senang bertemu denganku ya?"

Luhan berdecih. Itu si wanita ular. Ternyata wanita itu yang membayar Kyungsoo.

"Hilangkan segala prasangka buruk yang ada di kepalamu itu, Luhan."

Luhan kaget namun refleks tersenyum melihat orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

"Sehun!?"

"Ya, sayang. Ini aku."

Irene memutar bola matanya mendengar panggilan sayang dari Sehun. Iri sekali dia.

"Sehun."

Melihat Luhan yang hampir menangis ketakutan, Sehun menghampirinya dan segera membuka ikatan Luhan.

.

Grep

.

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Ia menangis sesenggukan di sana. Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah. Ini adalah rencananya memang. Bekerja sama dengan tetangga kos Luhan yang memang sedang butuh uang, Kyungsoo, dan rekan kerja Luhan yang katanya sedang pulang kampung, Jin.

Bukan maksudnya menakuti Luhan. Lagipula sebenarnya Ia tidak menyuruh mereka memukul kepala Luhan sampai pingsan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain itu. Luhan itu lincah. Bisa-bisa keburu Luhan kabur kata mereka. Sehun akhirnya tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena Luhan sudah di sini dan Ia pun memberikan uang yang sudah dijanjikan kepada mereka yang diterima dengan suka cita.

"Aku takut, Sehun. Takut sekali."

"Maafkan aku hmm. Maafkan aku."

Sehun tersenyum saat merasakan anggukan di pelukannya.

"Bisakah dramanya lain kali saja?"

Sehun baru menyadari kehadiran Irene. Ia hendak berdiri, namun Luhan menempel padanya. Alhasil Luhan menggantung seperti koala di badannya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai menjelaskannya, Irene."

"Luhan."

Luhan mengintip sedikit saat Irene memanggilnya.

"Aku. Sebenarnya, bukan kekasih Sehun. Apalagi calon istri. Aku... hanya temannya."

Luhan mendelik mendengar kata 'teman' dari mulut Irene. Seperti penuh penekanan yang berarti. Luhan yakin mereka bukan sekedar teman biasa.

"Benar hanya teman?"

Kali ini Luhan menatap Sehun dari dekat. Sehun terlihat gelagapan. Berarti benar, mereka pasti bukan teman biasa.

Sehun berdehem. Menyuruh Irene keluar dengan isyarat mata.

Irene keluar dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan di ranjang. Ia pun ikut berbaring lalu memeluk Luhan dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Tangan kanannya dijadikan bantalan untuk Luhan dan tangan kirinya bertengger dengan nyaman di pinggang mungil Luhan.

"Jadi?"

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya, menanti jawaban dari Sehun.

"Dia partner sex ku selama kurang lebih 3 tahun."

"Wow itu..."

"Itu hanya sex, Luhan."

"Ya, aku tau. Aku bahkan tak lebih baik darimu Sehun. Kau tau itu."

Sehun terdiam. Ia bingung bagaimana menanggapinya. Ia bahkan lupa kalau dulunya Luhan menjajakan tubuhnya untuk mendapat uang.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, Luhan. Begitu juga denganku, aku dan Irene itu cuma masa lalu. Jadi, lupakan saja, ok?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, membuat Sehun gemas.

"Aigoo, rusa mungilku imut sekali."

Sehun menciumi pipi Luhan yang sedikit berisi. Yah, berat badannya memang naik gara-gara menyeduh mie instan setiap hari sambil menunggui mini market.

"Aku gendut ya?"

"Tidak, kok. Aku suka kau yang sekarang."

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Kau jadi seksi."

Sehun tertawa melihat telinga Luhan yang memerah. Manis sekali sih.

"Oiya Sehun, kita ini ada dimana?"

"Di apartemenku yang baru. Aku sekarang jadi CEO di GG Company menggantikan Appa. Makannya aku meminta apartemen yang dekat dengan kantor."

"Ternyata, banyak hal yang ku lewatkan selama 3 bulan."

"Kau terlalu lama pergi, sayang."

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat. Betapa bodohnya Ia lari dari pria ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun."

"Aku juga, sayang. Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu. Kenapa lama sekali pergi dariku hmm? Kau bahkan lari waktu melihatku."

"Aku hanya belum siap, Sehun. Aku di satu sisi ingin bersamamu, tapi di sisi lain aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang."

"Oh, sayang. Aku bahkan menahan hasratku selama 3 bulan lebih. Kau tau kan betapa beratnya menahan hormon lelakiku yang gila-gilaan?"

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Itu benar, sayang. Aku tidak bergairah lagi pada yang lain. Apalagi wanita. Rasanya menjijikan. Aku lebih memilih onani 5x sehari sambil mendesahkan namamu daripada menyewa jalang untuk memuaskan hasratku."

"Bagaimana dengan Irene?"

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini."

"Aigoo malang sekali dirimu."

Sehun mengangguk sok imut.

"Jadi, malam ini kau harus mengganti yang 3 bulan itu oke?"

"With pleasure."

"Jangan menyesal ya?"

Sehun langsung mengubah posisinya jadi menindih Luhan. Ia menciumi Luhan seakan tidak ada hari esok. Luhan tampak terengah-engah menerima cumbuan terus menerus tanpa henti. Sehun berhenti saat melihat Luhan terlihat kehabisan napas. Sehun menatap Luhan tepat di matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Cinta sekali. Jadi pacarku, oke?"

"Apa ada pilihan lain selain menerimamu?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Setelah itu, Sehun melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

Suara desahan yang bersahut-sahutan penuh gairah itu terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Irene mengepalkan tangannya geram. Berani sekali Sehun memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ya, ini memang permintaan Sehun. Jika Irene ingin dimaafkan syaratnya yang pertama adalah menjelaskan status sebenarnya pada luhan dan yang kedua adalah Ia tidak boleh keluar dari apartemen sampai besok pagi, lebih tepatnya sih Irene dijadikan penjaga oleh Sehun kalau-kalau ada orang yang ingin mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Luhan.

"Lihat saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku."

.

.

XXX

.

.

Sehun menutup hidungnya sampai mampet, mencegah bermacam bau tidak sedap tercium hidung mancungnya.

Setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun memaksa Luhan tinggal bersama dan berhenti bekerja. Dan setiap hari libur kantor, sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin Sehun menemani Luhan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Padahal, Sehun selalu mendoktrin Luhan agar berbelanja di supermarket saja, namun dengan alasan menghemat, Luhan menolaknya dengan telak.

"Lu, aku ini CEO, seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Belanja di supermarket tidak akan membuatku bangkrut."

"Tidak Sehun, kita tidak boleh boros. Kita harus membiasakan hidup sederhana. Tidak ada yang tau kan kalau sewaktu-waktu hidup kita ada di bawah."

"Tapi Lu..."

"Kau bisa pulang jika tidak mau menemaniku."

Tanpa mempedulikan rengekan Sehun, Luhan bergerak cepat mencari barang-barang yang sudah ditulisnya di selembar kertas. Tujuan pertamanya adalah penjual ikan. Hari ini Ia berencana memasak sup ikan kakap merah untuk makan siang. Pasti segar.

"Ahjussi, apa ikan kakapnya masih segar?"

"Oh tentu agashi, kau boleh memilih sendiri."

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Duh, selalu saja dikira wanita.

"Satu kilonya berapa?"

"25ribu won."

"Baiklah, tolong bungkuskan 1 kilo, ahjussi."

Dengan cekatan, Ahjussi penjual ikan menimbang bobot ikan, memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian lalu membungkusnya dengan plastik wrap dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong keresek. Luhan segera membayar setelah mendapatkan ikan segar itu.

"Terima kasih, agashi. Nanti belanja lagi ya."

Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukan disertai senyum. Begitu berbalik, Luhan kaget karena Sehun berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Ku pikir kau pulang."

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kekasihku digoda orang-orang di pasar."

"Tidak ada yang menggodaku, Sehun."

Sehun berdehem malu. Sejak kapan dia jadi posesif begini?

"Baiklah, apa lagi yang harus kita beli?"

Luhan tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang antusias ke sana ke mari mencari barang yang ada di listnya.

"Sayang, ayo cepat! Yang di sana diskon. Nanti kita kehabisan."

Ckckck siapa yang awalnya bilang tidak suka belanja di pasar namun kenyataannya malah lebih bersemangat daripada Luhan sekarang.

Dasar Oh Sehun labil.

.

.

XXX

.

.

6 bulan terlewati begitu cepat bagi Sehun dan Luhan. Meskipun lebih sering cekcok, namun tidak pernah ada pertengkaran berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Bisa dibilang hubungan mereka berjalan sangat mulus. Terlalu mulus malah. Entah mereka harus bahagia atau harus merasa takut. Takut suatu saat akan ada badai besar yang menghantam hubungan mereka.

Dan sayangnya, badai itu datang terlalu cepat. Badai itu datang saat mereka belum siap menghadapinya dengan kedewasaan.

 _Sehun, jam berapa kau pulang hari ini?_

 _Sehun, kau masih di kantor?_

 _Sehun, kau sudah makan siang?_

 _Sehun, kenapa tidak balas pesanku?_

 _Kau sangat sibuk ya?_

 _Hun, apa benar-benar sibuk?_

 _Aku menelponmu beberapa kali._

 _Tidak bisakah angkat telponnya sebentar?_

 _Hun-ah, apa kau marah? Apa aku punya salah?_

 _Sehun, tolong sempatkan balas pesanku._

 _Kau ingin makan apa malam nanti?_

 _Hun, aku rindu._

Hampir setiap jam Luhan mengirim sms atau menelpon Sehun, namun tidak satu pun yang dibalas. Ini sudah terjadi selama 2 minggu. Sehun akan pulang tengah malam dan berangkat kantor di pagi buta. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Sehun lagi meskipun mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Kadang Sehun hanya meninggalkan kecupan tanpa kata lalu pergi begitu saja.

Luhan tidak mau berprasangka buruk pada awalnya. Tapi 3 hari tidak pulang tanpa kabar itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak tahukah Sehun bahwa Luhan sangat khawatir? Tapi Luhan tidak mungkin menyusul ke kantor Sehun, kan ada ayahnya, hubungannya dengan Sehun bisa diujung tanduk jika ayah Sehun tau.

.

Drrrttt Drtttt

.

Luhan tersenyum merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Namun, senyumnya menghilang saat di layar terpampang nomor tidak dikenal.

.

Klik

.

"Yeobseo..."

"Bisa bicara dengan saudara Luhan?"

"Dengan saya sendiri."

"Luhan-sii, ini aku Park Chanyeol, teman Sehun."

Luhan terdiam sebentar. ' _Oh si tinggi itu rupanya, ada apa ya dia nelpon? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun?_ '

"Luhan-sii, apa kau masih di sana?"

"Oh ya, maaf, aku sempat terkejut kau menelpon. Kalau boleh tau ada apa ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun? Apa kau tau Sehun ada di mana?"

"Huh... Sehun ada di rumahnya, Luhan-sii. Dan aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu soal Sehun. Penting. Tapi, tidak enak membicarakannya di telpon. Bisakah kita bertemu di cafe Orion siang ini?"

"Baiklah."

"Oke, sampai jumpa di sana."

.

Klik

.

Mengapa? Mengapa dadanya terasa sesak sekali? Apa benar terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya? Apa Sehun sakit? Apa ayah Sehun tau soal hubungan mereka? Apa Sehun akan meninggalkannya sekarang? Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Luhan ingin pecah.

"Sehun, aku merindukanmu. Ku mohon, jangan begini padaku."

Sekali lagi, Luhan menatap Handphonenya yang masih berlayar hitam. Sehun belum juga mengabarinya.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Atmosfer di antara mereka benar-benar canggung. Meskipun pernah dikenalkan oleh Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol masih sebatas tau nama dan tidak pernah mengobrol akrab.

Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri tidak akan mau mengobrolkan masalah pribadi dengan seseorang yang Ia anggap masih asing seperti Chanyeol, tapi apa boleh buat jika itu menyangkut soal Sehun. Dan bagi Chanyeol sendiri, meskipun kepribadiannya ceria dan mudah akrab, tapi untuk kali ini Ia bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum, karena mungkin apa yang disampaikannya akan menyakiti sang lawan bicara.

"Ehem, Luhan-sii."

"Luhan saja."

"Ya, emm Luhan, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu dulu?"

"Silahkan."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Sehun tiba-tiba saja berubah. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya."

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Sepertinya sulit sekali mengatakannya pada kekasih sahabatnya ini.

"Pasti kau tau sesuatu kan, soal kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba saja terkesan menjauh dariku?"

Chanyeol menghela napas lagi.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Entah? Mungkin sekitar 2 minggu lebih." Luhan tidak bisa memastikan.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan asmara Sehun, tapi ada hal yang harus ku sampaikan padamu, Luhan."

"Apa itu?"

"Ku pikir kau harus tau masalah ini." Kali ini Chanyeol yang biasanya hyperaktif terlihat serius sekali.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Luhan. Sebuah foto yang membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Kau mengenalnya kan? Wanita ini."

"Ya. Irene."

Luhan memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Terasa ganjil. Irene terlihat cantik seperti biasa namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari wanita itu. Perutnya sedikit membuncit? Apa mungkin Irene?

"Mengapa kau menunjukan foto ini padaku? Aku sudah tau kok kalau Sehun dan Irene teman dekat dulu."

"Perhatikan lagi, Luhan."

Cukup lama berpikir, seketika tubuh Luhan membatu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat.

"I...in..ini.. tidak mungkin kan?"

Terlihat seorang lelaki gagah dan tampan memakai tuxedo putih berwajah datar. Ya itu Sehun. Dan disampingnya ada Irene dengan gaun putih selutut melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sehun sambil tersenyum cerah. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata. Di jari mereka tersemat benda berkilauan yang sejak dulu Luhan inginkan.

"Maaf Luhan, tapi minggu lalu, Sehun melangsungkan pertunangan dengan Irene."

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, " A... Apa maksudmu?"

Akhirnya Chanyeol menjelaskan semua pada Luhan tanpa terkecuali. Dan Luhan hanya bisa diam mendengarkannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali.

' _Benarkah? Benarkah hubungan kita hanya sampai di sini, Sehun?_ '

.

.

XXX

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Sehun sedang menghadiri jamuan makan bersama kolega-kolega ayahnya dengan wajah datar dan berusaha terlihat tegar.

.

Drrrttt Drrrttt

.

Sehun merasakan getaran di sakunya. Itu pasti Luhan. Luhan memang sering mengiriminya pesan di jam segini. Sehun ingin mengabaikannya tapi entah mengapa perasaannya tidak karuan.

Sehun pamit pada beberapa partner bisnisnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan pesta dan pergi ke balkon.

.

Tangannya gemetar. Itu memang Luhan tapi...

.

From : Luhanku Sayang

Apa kau sudah bahagia sekarang, Sehun? Tidak apa jika kau bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia meskipun rasanya sulit.

Aku tau, hubungan sesaat yang kita jalani tidak bisa mengalahkan hubunganmu dengan Irene yang sudah berlangsung lama...

.

.

Selamat Ya Sehun! Atas pertunangannya.

Juga turut bahagia...

.

.

atas hamilnya Irene.

.

.

XXX

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Okey, segitu aja kali ini**

 **See you in next chap**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya okay?**


End file.
